vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Enji Todoroki
|-|First Costume= |-|Second Costume= Summary Enji Todoroki (轟炎司 Todoroki Enji) is the father of Shouto Todoroki. Formerly the no. 2 hero, he has taken the place of No.1 after the retirement of All Might Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B physically and with Hell Flame Name: Enji Todoroki, "Endeavor" (Hero Name) Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 45 (First Appearance), 46 (Currently) Classification: Human, Pro Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Limited Flight, Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Is stated to be resistant to other types of fire and can handle the heat of his own flames) Attack Potency: City Block level physically (Weaker to some extent than High-End), City Block level+ with Hell Flame (Destroyed part of a skyscrapper. A single shot from his Jet Burn could pierce High-End's body with ease. His Prominence Burn is able to completely disintegrate the High-End's body) Speed: At least Supersonic (Faster than 20% Deku) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Stronger than 20% Deku) Striking Strength: City Block Class physically, City Block Class+ with Hell Flame (Heavily injured High-End's brain with a fire-infused punch) Durability: City Block level (Can take attacks from High-End even when brutally injured. Withstood being thrown this hard with little damage), City Block level+ against fire attacks (Able to withstand the heat of his own flames which he states builds up inside of him after every serious attack he uses) Stamina: Extremely high (Able to keep fighting after being heavily injured) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with Hell Flame Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Despite his brutish personality, Enji is quite intelligent. He has the highest tally of resolved cases in history. Weaknesses: Arrogant and dismissive, continuous use of his abilities raises his body temperature, causing him to become weaker so he refrains from overusing his Flashfire Fist Super Moves recklessly. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hell Flame: Hell Flame gives Endeavor pyrokinetic abilities. He can create and control fire at will, as well as shape the flames as he sees fit. He also has the ability to control the fire's temperature, and can heat it up to the point where it even turns blue. Although he is almost always seen covered in flames, Hell Flame is activation-based and can be deactivated. Hell Flame has various physical applications. By heating his flames to such a high degree, Endeavor can burn his opponents at a cellular level and easily overwhelm healing type Quirks. He can shape the flames into balls or weapons that he can throw and can even heat up the soles of his feet to run along walls by creating melted points in the surface. Endeavor also has the ability to hover in mid air by shooting flames from his feet. *'Flashfire Fist - Jet Burn': With Jet Burn, Endeavor shoots flames from his wrist to increase the momentum of his arm, and hits the enemy with a devastating fire punch. *'Flashfire Fist - Hell Spider': With Hell Spider, Endeavor creates a spear of fire on each of his fingers. Endeavor can use these spears to cut threw enemies, and he has even cut the upper part of a building into small pieces. Each spear of fire seems to be only a couple of meters long. *'Prominence Burn:' This attack allows Endeavor to launch a massive, concentrated beam of bright fire from his entire body that is able to vaporize his target, overwhelming opponents even with regeneration. Others Notable Victories: El Diablo (DC Extended Universe) El Diablo's Profile (Speed Equalized, Both were 8-B) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Heroes Category:My Hero Academia Category:Male Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Parents Category:Neutral Characters Category:Fathers Category:Tier 8